High-feed milling assemblies are typically characterized with a construction designed to carry out shouldering operations within a chip load range of 0.5 mm to 2 mm. A combination of moderate chip load and primarily axially directed forces can allow such assemblies to achieve a relatively high tool feed rate.
For example, US 2005/0111925A1 discloses a high-feed milling tool. Of note is the approach angle (K′) shown in FIG. 9 and related explanation how a moderate cutting depth is compensated for by an increased (i.e. high-feed) tool feed rate (FIG. 11, par. [0051]). A ramping operation is explained with reference to FIGS. 13 and 14 in par. [0056]. Additionally, the inserts are stated to be indexable to four different positions (par. [0058]). It will also be noted that the insert disclosed has a significantly non-parallel peripheral surface extending from the top side 15 to the bottom side 16 to provide desired clearance. A further feature disclosed is the provision of a chamfer surface 35 for clearance (FIG. 5, par. [0047]).
W0 2014/156225 discloses another milling tool and cutting insert of interest. As will be best understood from at least FIG. 16 thereof, however, the cutting insert and insert pocket shown differs significantly from that described hereinbelow.
US 2013/0129432 discloses cutting inserts for being mounted in cutter bodies for face milling and ramping. The author thereof is of the opinion that it is not possible to obtain unique axial and radial position of a standard negative square cutting insert that allows alternating high-feed face milling and ramping with relief of the insert without changing the position of the cutting inserts in the cutter body, but notes that this is not the case with positive inserts with natural relief (par. [0006]). Also, the inserts disclosed are configured to be indexable to multiple different positions.